Blossoming Love
by Tatsuyana
Summary: The Host Club, Satoshi and Yasuchika are staying at Nekozawa's again. Takashi tells Haruhi to learn martial arts after the beach incident and she agrees under the condition that he trains her. Takashi x Haruhi Mori x Haruhi Rating might increase later
1. Becoming Aware

Hello. This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction. I hope the characters aren't too Ooc ^^; And please don't be too hard with me about the spelling. I prefer British English, but in school we learn American English and I haven't found a betareader for British English yet ^^; (I do use a spell checking program but it doesn't find all errors .)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot. The characters belong to Bisco Hatori.

Chapter Summary: The Host Club, Satoshi and Yasuchika are staying at Nekozawa's again. Takashi tells Haruhi to learn martial arts after the beach incident and she agrees under the condition that he trains her.

Please enjoy the story ^^

* * *

_**Chapter One – Becoming Aware**_

The Host Club was making holidays on the beach. They were staying at Nekozawa's again. Haruhi had thought that Tamaki would be against it because of what had happened last time. After the incident she had started with Kendo and Karate, but not because of Tamaki.

~Flashback~

It had been a week since the beach incident. The female host was cleaning the Third Music Room. All the others hosts had left an hour ago. Or at least Haruhi thought so. Unknown to her the tallest one of the hosts was still there and waited for her to finish the cleaning. Takashi stepped up behind her and laid a hand onto her shoulder as she wanted to get her bag.

Haruhi turned around with a surprised look on her face. "_She really doesn't fear most things a normal female would_", thought the tall host smiling. "Haruhi", whispered Takashi softly. This surprised look vanished and was replaced by a smile. A smile meant only for the silent host. But that was unknown to Takashi as well as the other hosts. "What is it, Mori-sempai?", Haruhi asked the smile which made Takashi's heart beat faster. There was a comfortable silence until Mori spoke again.  
"Haruhi. I want you to learn martial arts." "Why?", asked Haruhi. He didn't answer but just looked into her eyes. She looked back and understood. She could see the worries in his eyes while his face remained stoic. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Fine. I'll start with martial arts but only if you will teach me Kendo and Karate." The statement surprised that tall host but after a moment he smiled and nodded.

~ Flashback end~

No one knew about it, not even Kyoya. At the moment they were entertaining the ladies. Haruhi was talking to a group of girls, Kyoya was working at his notebook, Mitsukuni was eating cake, while his cousin was sitting next to him silently, the twins were playing water ball with a few girls and Tamaki was charming his customers. It really seemed to be a peaceful afternoon.  
No one was aware of the trouble waiting for them. Time passed and the ladies went to their hotels. The seven hosts remained at the beach.

"Haruhi. Are you going to wear a dress again?", asked the twins with evil grins on their faces. "No", was her blunt answer. That sent Tamaki into his corner. Haruhi ignored him and asked, "Aren't Satoshi-kun and Yasuchika-kun coming today?" "They should be here in two hours", chirped Mitsukuni.  
Yasuchika had promised not to attack his older brother as long as they were staying here. That meant they wouldn't have to worry too much. The two of them were staying with the hosts. They just hoped they wouldn't find out the truth about Haruhi.

Two hours later the hosts were waiting at the entrance for the two boys. Haruhi stood at the street and looked into the direction Satoshi and Yasuchika were supposed to come from. After a short time she could make out the two boys walking towards her.  
The female host waved. Satoshi noticed her almost immediately and started to run towards her. Yasuchika followed shortly. "Haruhi-sempai, how are you?", asked the black haired boy. "I'm fine. The others are waiting. We thought we would wait with dinner until the two of you are here", smiled Haruhi.

After the two cousins had brought their stuff to their rooms they went to the dining room. Haruhi was seated between Takashi and Mitsukuni. Tamaki had the seat opposite to her, while Hikaru and Kaoru seated themselves next to the King. Yasuchika chose the chair next to Takashi, while Satoshi took the chair next to Mitsukuni. Kyoya occupied the chair next to Kaoru.  
There were many conversations during dinner. The only ones, who didn't say anything the whole time, were Takashi and Haruhi. "Haruhi, are you ok? You haven't talked since dinner started", asked Kaoru. "I'm fine", she answered and got up. She took her dishes and walked towards the kitchen.

The boys were left stunned and worried. "I wonder what's wrong with Haru-chan", said Mitsukuni. Takashi was the only one, who had an answer to this. She was stressed. He had come to know the female host since he had started to train her. He knew her behaviour well enough to tell how she felt. The same went for Haruhi when it came to the silent host.  
Meanwhile she arrived in her room. Takashi's room was next to hers. The rooms of the other boys, including Nekozawa's, were at the other end of the estate. Since they had known that the two middle school boys would visit Nekozawa had told them to do the room arrangements in a way they didn't need to change anymore.

Haruhi collapsed on her bed. She was thinking about her training with the stoic third year. Lately she had begun to feel differently about Takashi. When he was near she felt safe and comfortable. No matter what she was thinking about her thoughts always went back to Takashi.  
She knew that these feelings had been there since she joined the Host Club. Why else had she called for Takashi's help when Tamaki had embraced her too hard? She just hadn't been aware of the feelings until she had started to spend more time alone with the tallest host.

Later that night a storm started. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. They had such a deep sleep that the storm couldn't wake them up. Except for Haruhi. She had started to toss around in her sleep when the storm had started. A really loud thunder woke her up.  
She tried to calm down, but couldn't do it. Suddenly she remembered that one of the hosts had his room next to hers. She got up carefully and walked to her door. Each time there was thunder or lightening she jumped in fear.

She opened the door to Takashi's room and stepped a little bit into the room. "Mori-sempai?", she almost shouted because of the storm. The black haired man cracked his eyes open and searched for the intruder. At first he was confused when he saw Haruhi standing at the doo with panic written all over her face. Then he noticed the storm raging outside and understood. He could see that Haruhi had to pull herself together in order not to hide under a table.

Takashi got up and walked towards the female host. As soon as he was next to her he lifted her into his arms closing the door with his leg. Haruhi was surprised by his actions but didn't protest. She could feel warmth spreading through her body as Takashi carried her to his bed. He laid her onto the bed and placed himself next to her. Then Takashi covered them both.

Now Haruhi noticed that the stoic host wore only a pair of trunks. His upper body was uncovered. She herself wore a shirt and trunks. The female host buried her head into Takashi's bare chest. In return the stoic host put his arms around the small woman. Haruhi felt comfortable. "_I could get used to this_", she thought. Takashi stroked her head until she fell asleep, the storm forgotten. Not long after her he fell asleep, somewhat glad about the storm.

* * *

That would be the first chapter. Please tell me what you liked and what not ^^

Love Tatsuyana


	2. Making A Move

Here's the next chpater. Thank you for all the reviews ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot. The characters belong to Bisco Hatori.

Chapter Summary: The hosts, Satoshi and Yasuchika discover Takashi and Haruhi sleeping together in the same bed, Mitsukuni starts plotting, the hosts go having a picnic at the beach with the ladies and a little accident happens.

Please enjoy the story ^^

* * *

_**Chapter Two – Making A Move**_

The next morning everyone was in the dining room, except for Takashi and Haruhi. "Where are Mori-sempai and Haruhi?", asked Tamaki. "Maybe they are still sleeping", suggested Kyoya. "My big brother is usually at his morning training at this time", said Satoshi. "Then let's go and wake Haruhi up", chanted the twins in unison. They stood in front of Haruhi's room only a few minutes later.  
Yasuchika knocked at the door. No answer. This time he knocked louder. No answer. He opened the door. "He's not here", said Satoshi, who stood next to Chika. "Let's ask my brother", said the younger Morinozuka while opening the door to his brother's room. What the boys saw shocked them.

Haruhi was resting curled up against Takashi, both sleeping. Their blanket only covered their lower bodies. His arms were wrapped around the female host.  
"Interesting", said the glass wearing host. Tamaki had had one of his mind theaters as soon as he had seen the two sleeping persons. Now he was only an empty human shell as his soul seemed to have left his body. Hikaru clenched his fist in anger. His twin had to restrain him. He was as upset as his older twin, but had more self-control. Nekozawa just stared at the sleeping hosts. Mitsukuni was grinning all over his face, clutching his bunny to his body. His younger brother eyed the sleeping pair with an unreadable look. Satoshi just stared and wondered, why his brother wasn't at his morning training.

Suddenly the alarm clock went off. Takashi stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He yawned lightly while sitting up carefully, making sure he didn't wake up the female host. "Onii-san. Why are you still in bed?", asked Satoshi, who didn't really care that a 'boy' was sleeping in the same bed as his older brother. Takashi raised an eyebrow, then looked to the sleeping female, indicating he wasn't going to give an answer.  
The sound of their voices had woken up Haruhi, who was rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?", she mumbled. Only the stoic third year was capable of hearing her. The others only heard her mumble. "The others were wondering where we are. It's ten am", answered the stoic man. The second part had been the answer to the unspoken question he had been able to read in her sleepy eyes.  
"Can you leave the room?", asked Haruhi. Mitsukuni ushered them out of the room, Kyoya telling them they would get their answers during breakfast and dragging Tamaki's empty body with him.

Takashi and Haruhi were left behind in silence. Haruhi dared to break the silence. "I am sorry I caused you trouble", she whispered, her bangs covering her eyes. "It's okay", was all Takashi said, ruffling her hair. Haruhi smiled at him, telling him thanks. She went to her room in order to change.  
Takashi sat on his bed, a tiny smile gracing his lips. He got up, changed and waited in front of Haruhi's room for her. After a little while the female host emerged from the room. Haruhi wasn't really surprised to see the tall man waiting for her. Together they walked to the dining room. Everyone had taken the same place as yesterday during dinner.

As the two stepped into the dining room Tamaki got up and moved towards Haruhi. "MY DARLING DAUGHTER! DADDY SHALL SAVE YOU FROM THE OVERHORMANAL SENIOR!" the blond whined loudly while embracing the only present female in a breathtaking hug. "Tamaki-sempai. Get off. I can't breathe", said Haruhi, trying to escape. "No. Daddy won't let him have you!", grouched Tamaki.  
"Mori-sempai!", called the brunette. Takashi immediately grabbed Haruhi and hoisted her into his arms just like the time at the Ootori resort. The female host put her left hand onto his right shoulder in order to support herself, gasping for air. The stoic host felt her grip on his shoulder becoming fiercer and held her tighter, so she could relax. The other hosts were watching with interest.

Haruhi glared at Tamaki. "Sempai. You are not my father. Just for the record. There was a thunderstorm last night and Mori-sempai's room was the nearest one. Your rooms are all at the other end of the estate", she told him in a calm but angry voice. This sent Tamaki in his corner of Woe.  
"Mori-sempai", said Haruhi softly, her glare disappeared. "Ah", replied Takashi, putting the female down. They both took their places. Breakfast was eaten in silence.

"What are the plans for today?", asked Haruhi after they were done with breakfast. "Picnic with the ladies until three pm. After that you are free to do what you want for the rest of the day", answered Kyoya. Takashi, who had been aware of his feelings for the only female host for a while now, asked himself silently if he should ask Haruhi to do something with him after the picnic.  
"_Looks like Takashi is going to make a move_", thought Mitsukuni, who knew about the feelings his cousin held for the Host Club's princess and could see Takashi thinking about making a move. "_Now I just need to prevent the others from interfering. Especially Tama-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan._" He grinned, starting to form plans in his mind to bring the two of them together. Mitsukuni had been happy when he had seen Haruhi lying next to cousin earlier.

They went to prepare for the picnic. When the hosts arrived at the beach the girls were already waiting for them. Satoshi and Yasuchika were also with them. Haruhi chose to host with the two third seniors. She doubted she would get any peace if she would host together with Tamaki or the twins. Furthermore she enjoyed Takashi's presence.  
"You look very happy, Haruhi-kun. Has something good happened since yesterday?", asked one of the customers. The female host thought about it for a moment and replied, "I guess." She smiled her natural smile, taking a piece of strawberry cake onto her plate. Takashi blushed slightly, thinking back to earlier, but only Mitsukuni was able to tell that he was blushing. The girls were squealing because of Haruhi's smile and the one, who had asked the question earlier, almost fainted.

Suddenly she felt a finger rubbing at the left corner of her mouth. She turned her had to see the stoic host starring hat her. "You had crumbs there", he said, removing the last crumbs with his thumb. "Arigatou, Mori-sempai", smiled the female host and blushed faintly. She had enjoyed his action.  
Takashi could feel the butterflies in his stomach at her smile. It was the smile that was only meant for him. She never smiled at anyone else like this. "_She is really beautiful when she smiles_", thought the tall host, memorising the picture in his mind. The girls squealed even more due to the little Moe moment.  
Takashi and Haruhi hadn't noticed Kyoya taking pictures from afar, who was grinning happily about it. "_This should increase the club's earnings by at least five percent_", he thought, typing the data into his trustworthy laptop. The rest of the time passed rather uneventfully.

After the ladies had left the hosts, including Satoshi and Yasuchika, who had been swimming most of the time, returned to Nekozawa's estate. They all went to their respective rooms in order to change for the free time.  
Takashi searched through his clothes and went for a pair of black trousers and a sleeveless, dark blue top. His trainers were black with one white flash of each side. "_Now I just need to ask Haruhi for a walk_", he thought nervously.  
He knocked on the door of her room. When he got no answer he stepped into the room. There was no Haruhi. Suddenly the door to the neighbouring bathroom opened. Haruhi stepped into the room, only clad in a towel, water dripping from her hair. It seemed she didn't notice the third year standing in her room. Takashi starred at the young woman, blushing furiously. Sure. He had seen many girls in bikinis, but this was a girl he had feelings for. "_I wonder what her skin feels like. I really want to touch her_", was the only thing he could think while watching her.

Haruhi turned around and saw the stoic host. "Ah! Mori-sempai!", shouted the female host in surprise. The shout woke him up from his numbness and he turned his face away. "I… I a… am so… sorry", stuttered Takashi embarrassed. "_He's cute when he is embarrassed_", thought Haruhi, forgetting the situation they were in for a moment.  
Then she remembered. She hurried to her clothes she had laid onto her bed before she had gone into the shower. "Please wait here. I'll just change in the bathroom", she said while hurrying back into the bathroom. Takashi, who was still embarrassed, sat down onto her bed and waited for her to finish.

Haruhi came back and put away her towels. Takashi could only stare. Haruhi wore black shorts, which reached to the middle of her thigh, and a red, strapless top. "What did you want, Mori-sempai?", asked the small woman, blushing slightly due to the little accident before.  
"Would you… would you like to go for walk at the beach with me?" asked the stoic third year. Haruhi was taken aback by the question. She felt a flatter running through her stomach and was somewhat happy about his question. "Sure. I would love to", she beamed with _his_ smile. She put on her trainers and they both left for the beach, smiles gracing their lips.

* * *

That would be the second chapter. Please tell me what you liked and what not ^^ If you have things you want to happen in the story, feel free to tell me ^^ But I can't promise anything ^^;

I think I have to make two things clear this time. Thanks to XOiHeartMiloOX for pointing my little mistake out.  
Yasuchika and Satoshi still don't realize that Haruhi is a girl. When they saw her in the bed they couldn't really tell from their position and they also didn't really pay attention to how Haruhi looked.  
The two of them know already that Tamaki calls Haruhi daughter from time to time. But their brothers could convince them, that she is a boy who just happens to look a little feminine.  
I have written this here because I am not sure yet how to insert it into the story ^^;

Love Tatsuyana


End file.
